Perfect
by Hermione L. Granger
Summary: I gave this a PG just for the heck of it.....uh, H/H in this one guys. But don't worry, I haven't abannonded the R/Hr yet!!! This was suppose to be about them becomgin Anamagis..but I kind of got off into a romance tangent. That's why this is under rom


Perfect  
  
By: Hermione L. Granger  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
A/N: Okay, it's not long, but it's something out there...which is better than nothing. And I'm   
working on Swifting Tides...read it and reveiw people!!! (Swifting Tides too.)  
  
"Will you two hush?" Hermione snapped, "We'll never get through this if you don't let me  
concentrate!"  
"Oh yes," Ron replied yawning, "we mustn't disturb you, since you're the only one who  
can help us poor dumb boys."  
"Don't forget cocky," Hermione piped in, only looking up from her book for a moment.  
"Poor, dumb, cocky boys," Harry said, "better?"  
"Yes, now be quiet!"  
"Yes, your majesty," Ron muttered, just soft enough for Hermione not to hear.  
"Got it," Hermione finally said, slamming the book closed. She rose from her seat in  
the library, taking around ten other books with her.  
"Here," she said, dumping five more into Ron's arms.  
"Hermi," Ron complained.  
"Oh hush," she replied, "only a few more weeks, then I should have it figured out."  
"Good," Harry snapped, exhausted, "We've only spent our entire sixth year, and a large  
part of our fifth trying to figure this animagus thing out."  
"But it'll be worth it," Ron added, seeing the look on Hermione's face.  
"Of course it will," she said with a grin, "it's a very advanced spell."  
"We know," Ron sighed, "you've told us once or twice."  
"All right, let's go before we get in trouble for being out to late,"  
****  
"I only want to be with you," Hermione sang softly under her breath, skimming the page  
for the fifth time. She was trying to absorb it all, she really was, but it was rather hard with Harry  
Potter sitting right across from her. How was she supposed to concentrate with him around?  
"What'd you say?" Harry asked, looking up from his Potions homework.  
"Nothing," Hermione muttered, blushing down into her book.  
"Right," Harry said, with an uninterpadable grin on his face.  
"Hey," Harry said suddenly, after a few moments of silence, "I need to ask you  
something. It's about," Harry glanced around the common room for a moment, as if for the first  
time noticing everyone, "Can we go somewhere else?"  
"Sure," Hermione breathed, trying not to sound to eager. She stood, and followed Harry  
out of the portrait hole, around the corner, out the door, and finally out by the lake.  
"Like Ron so cleverly figured out last year," Harry began, throwing Hermione a grin as  
he sat down on a large stone, "You're a girl. You know how they think. You know what they talk  
about, that doesn't have to do with giggling. So that's why I'm asking you-how do I ask Cho  
out?"  
Hermione stood, rooted to the spot for a moment. That was not what she had expected.  
She blinked back the tears in her eyes, determined for Harry to not notice them.  
"Well, just be strait forward," she finally whispered, "you'll tell her you have to ask her  
something. You'll lead her out by the lake. You'll sit down on a rock. At first you won't say  
anything, then you'll just jump into how great you think she is, and finally ask her. Just spit it  
out. And she'll say yes, and jump into your arms. And you'll live happily ever after."  
"Sounds like a lot of work," Harry replied, starring out into the lake, "But it's worth it for  
Cho. Thanks Herm," he said, rising, "You're the best friend a guy could have." With that, he  
kissed her on the cheek, and walked off, presumedly to talk to Cho right then.  
****  
"You should've seen it!" Seamus exclaimed, waving his hands like a wild man, "He just  
broke into this dive, dow-dow-down," he echoed, using his hands to demonstrate, "Grabbed the  
Snitch, and broke out of the dive, never seen anything like it!"  
"I personally believe anything Krum does, sucks," Ron replied.  
"Right, that's only because you're-" Dean was cut off the sound of footsteps running  
down the hall. The three boys looked over for only a moment, to see a quick brush of brown  
hair.  
"Who was that?" Dean asked.  
"Hermione," Ron groaned, "I'll catch up with you two later, time to go do the best friend  
thing."  
"Hermi?" Ron asked carefully, peaking around the door to the empty classroom.  
"What?" he heard someone say, someone who had obviously been crying, "What, I'm  
right here, I'm fine Ron," Hermione said quickly, coming around the corner. Ron could tell she  
was trying to hide her tears.  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly, leaning against the door frame.  
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong!" she answered, only a little to quickly.  
"Do you want me to go get Ginny or something, will you talk to her?" Ron asked.  
"No, I don't need to talk to anyone," Hermione replied. She hadn't even told Ginny she  
had a crush on Harry, seeing as how Ginny was obsessed enough. She didn't want some guy  
to come between her and the only female friend she had ever had.  
"Must be some secret, if you're not telling Ginny," Ron said, stepping closer to  
Hermione, "Guess there's only one thing to do then." With that he closed the space, between  
them, pulling Hermione into a hug.  
"It'll be okay," he whispered.  
****  
"I only want to be with you," Harry sang, very overly dramatic, trying to find Cho in the  
halls. He ignored the stares he was receiving, it was the only way to drowned his nerves. He  
finally turned a corner and came face to face with her.  
"Cho!" he exclaimed, desperately hoping she hadn't heard him singing.  
"Harry," she answered, giving him a once over, "I wondered who's voice that was."  
"Voice?" Harry squeaked, looking desperately for an excuse, "That wasn't me. Must've  
been Neville or something. Yea, it was probably Neville. He, um, sings a lot."  
"I bet he does," Cho said with a grin.  
"Um, can I talk to you?" Harry blurted out.  
"Sure? The lake okay?"  
"Uh, yea," he stuttered.  
****  
"Pass the bailey roots please," Hermione said to Ron, kneeling over the brewing potion.  
"Yes, my lady," he replied, pulling out the requested ingredients. Hermione added them  
into the potion, not really looking at Ron.  
"You doing okay?" he asked.  
"Yea," she said, "never been better."  
"Guys, guess who just said they'd go out with me," Harry said as he burst into the stall.  
"I don't know," Ron replied sarcastically, overly acting like a teenage girl,"Who?"  
"Cho!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. He continued to ramble on about what had happened,  
not noticing how Hermione's back seized up, and her hand froze over the cauldron, still holding  
the bailey roots. Only Ron noticed this.  
"That's great Harry," Ron replied quickly, trying to get Hermione's attention, "You okay?"  
"Yeah," she whispered, then finally adding the roots.  
"Great," Harry snapped, cutting her off from anything else she'd say, "Well, I need to go  
find Cho, I told her I'd meet her in a few minutes." With that Harry ran out of Moaning Myrtle's  
bathroom.  
"You like him, don't you?" Ron asked, still watching the door Harry had disappeared  
through.  
"Who? Don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione replied shrilly, "Now will you  
hand me those Parslons?"  
****  
"It's been a great past two weeks," Cho whispered to her still new boyfriend. Harry only  
grinned and held her closer. The thought that Quidditch was starting soon hadn't even crossed  
his mind. But it had crossed Cho's.  
"Our first match is going to be on Saturday," she finally said, leaning slightly into Harry  
as she said this, "You're going to let me get it, aren't you?"  
"Get what?" Harry asked, truly bewildered.  
"The snitch silly," Cho cooed, "you wouldn't actually beat your girlfriend, would you?"  
With this, Cho pretend to pout.  
"No, will I guess I thought, but that would, I mean, I didn't," Harry stuttered, "yea, I'll let  
you get it," he finally spat out, a frown only flashing over his face for a moment. It was then  
replaced with a sly look, "I wouldn't do that to you,"  
****  
"She's got him going around in circles!" Hermione complained to Ron after Gryffindor's  
first Quidditch game had just been thrown for a big pair of goo-goo eyes.  
"Tell me about," Ron grumbled, for the first time really resenting Harry's choice in  
women, "At this rate we'll lose the entire season."  
"The entire season?" Hermione asked, "We'll be losing our best friend as well."  
"I know," Ron muttered, throwing himself back onto a couch. The past few "Harry-less  
weeks" had finally gotten to him.  
"Oh Ron," Hermione sobbed, breaking down as she sunk down onto the couch next to  
Ron.  
"Hey," he whispered, putting his arm around her, "It'll be okay. He'll come to his senses  
sooner or later." Ron pulled Hermione back onto the couch, letting him cry into his chest.  
Before she nodded off to sleep, Hermione wondered if she had made a wrong choice. Maybe  
Harry wasn't the one for her. 


End file.
